Teams of The League
Teams of Blitz: The League Blitz: The League 1 featured 17 opponent teams for the player to play against, as well as to use during Single Game Mode. The player never gets a chance to play the Denver Grizzlies or Orlando Hammerheads in Campaign Mode, however, as the player's team replaces these teams each time it moves up a division: the player's team replaces the Hammerheads when moving up to Division 1 from Division 2, and it replaces the Grizzlies when moving up from Division 3 to Division 2. This means that at these times, the Grizzlies move down from Division 2 to Division 3, and the Hammerheads move down from Division 1 to Division 2. Teams of Blitz: The League 1 Division 1 *New York Nightmare *Dallas Aztecs *New England Regulars *Seattle Reign *Detroit Devils *Denver Grizzlies Division 2 *Minnesota Reapers *San Diego Cyclones *Carolina Copperheads *Kansas City Crossfire *Las Vegas Aces *Orlando Hammerheads *Player created team if you make it that far. Division 3 *Arizona Outlaws *Baltimore Bearcats *Chicago Marauders *Washington Redhawks *Cincinnati Crusaders *Player Created- Team Teams of Blitz: The League 2 The following teams have been confirmed to appear in Blitz: The League 2, by expansion or relocation Division 1: *Los Angeles Riot *Denver Grizzlies *Arizona Outlaws *New York Nightmare *New England Regulars *Mexico City Aztecs (Relocated From Dallas Between the 2 Games ) *Vancouver Beavers (New Team) Division 2: *Atlanta 404 (New Team) *Chicago Marauders *Miami Hammerheads (formerly Orlando Hammerheads; the team relocated between the two games) *Las Vegas Aces *Washington Redhawks *Kansas City Crossfire *Los Angeles Riot (New Team) Division 3: *Philadelphia Brawlers (Old Created User Team) *Milwaukee Hounds (New Team) *Detroit Devils *Player-Created Team *Cleaveand Steamers (formerly San Diego Cyclones; the team relocated between the two games, formerly Cleveland Steamers, moved as a result of the League's intercontinental expansion) *Baltimore Bearcats *Houston Riders (New Team) *Cincinnati Crusaders Prison Ball: *Milltown Correctional Facility *Supermax Prison Facility Post Blitz the league 2 Division 1: *Franchise's team *Miami Hammerheads *LA Riot *New England Regulars *Arizona Outlaws *Denver Grizzlies *Las Vegas Aces *Atlanta 404 Division 2: *New York Nightmare *Minnesota Beavers ( Vancouver relocated to fill in the reapers territory ) *Dallas Aztecs ( moved back to Dallas after a movement to keep football within the U.S borders ) *Kansas City Crossfire *Millwaukee Hounds *Baltimore Bearcats *Seattle Riegn *Boise Bulls ( a new team ) Division 3: *Philadelphia Brawlers *Detroit Devils *Memphis Pharohs ( another new team ) *New Jersey Rockets ( formerly known as the Minnesota Reapers ) *New York Assassins ( a new team ) *London Tigers ( formerly known as the Cleveland Steamers ) *Cincinatti Crusaders *Houston Riders Notes ﻿Teams Not Played Against In Campaign Mode *Carolina Copperheads (Bumped Down to Divison 3 After Team Player Moves up to Division 2) *Seattle Reign (Bumped Down to Divison 2 After Team Player Moves up to Division 1) *Minnesota Reapers (Team Folds for the Season Due to Boat Crash) Defunct Teams The following teams have not appeared in any Blitz game, but are referenced in The League's fictional history: *New York Shamrocks *Chicago Scouts (name changed to Chicago Marauders) *Boston Spirit *Hartford/Trenton Cougars *Atlanta Golden Knights *Milwaukee/Minnesota Bottlers (Milwaukee franchise moved to Minnesota, later named Minnesota Reapers and then moved to Newark, New Jersey, to become New Jersey Rockets) *New York Dutchmen *Wichita *Columbus *Birmingham *Buffalo *Detroit Mechanics (name changed to Detroit Devils) *Los Angeles Lightning (now playing as Arizona Outlaws) *Sacramento/San Diego Cyclones (now playing as London Tigers) *Cleveland Steamers (Original team to bear the name and not the same as the next incarnation, presently the London Tigers) *Vancouver Beavers ( Team moved to Minnesota to fill in the territory held by the Reapers ) *Mexico City Aztecs ( Team moved back to Dallas after a movement in 2011 ) Differences to NFL Teams "The League" has teams in the same cities as the NFL except for; Indianapolis, Jacksonville, Buffalo, St. Louis, San Francisco, Tampa Bay, New Orleans, San Diego, Pittsburgh, Green Bay (they have a team in Milwaukee), Oakland, & only one New York team. "The League" also has teams in cities that the NFL doesn't; London, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Milwaukee, and Newark, New Jersey. Category:Rivalries